Recently, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, becomes smaller in its size and thus its components, such as electric connectors, mounted on the main circuit board are also required to be thin in thickness.
A connector for a FPC (hereafter, referred to as “FPC connector”) or Flexible Flat Cable is mounted on the main PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in an electric device and used to electrically connect one end of the FPC to the main circuit board. The FPC connector comprises a plurality of contact pins to be in contact with wirings printed on the circuit board.
The contact pins are formed by bending thin metal sheet in press operation and thus fit in the insulator of the FPC connector.
The rear end portions of the contact pins in the conventional FPC connector are attached on the PCB and the front end portion are in contacted with uncovered ends of the corresponding wirings on the FPC to be connected. Therefore, the conventional FPC connector has the contact pins to fit in the grooves arranged on the insulating housing.